Pilihan !
by LiaZoldyck-chan
Summary: "hidup itu pilihan seijuurochi, dan ku tunggu bila kau masih minat mencintai ku" / AkaKi / bad summary / silakan baca kalau minat


**Pilihan !**

**.**

**Kuroko no basuke milik Fujimaki Tadoshi sensei**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca dan tolong isi kotak reviewnya nanti ya minna..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda beriris dwi warna itu tersenyum melihat seorang pemuda dengan iris madu didepannya yang tengah asik memakan ice creamsnya. Merasa diperhatikan pemuda pirang itu menghentikan acara memakan ice creams dan menatap pemuda didepannya.

"ada yang salah seijuurochi ?"

"tidak ada, lanjutkan memakan ice creamsnya ryouta nanti meleleh ice creamsnya"

"kau mau ?"

"aku mau yang ada di mulut mu"

"me-mesum!"

kise meninggalkan akashi yang sedang terkikik. Selalu. Selalu akashi menggodanya dan itu sukses membuat mukanya memerah.

.

.

Akashi duduk dengan makanan didepannya yang terlihat seperti bukan makanan manusia. Sedangkan sang koki hanya tertunduk lesu menatap masakannya.

"jadi hari ini menu makanan alien dari planet mana, ryouta ?"

"ini masakan untuk dimakan manusia ko bukan alien. Lagi pula walaupun terlihat menyeramkan tapi rasanya enak ko"

"silakan di cicipi kalau gitu"

kise mencicipi masakannya dan 20 detik kemudian dia berlari ke wastafel dan memuntahkan makanannya.

"jadi kita harus delivery lagi, ryouta ?"

"ya kita harus delivery lagi seijuurochi"

kise dengan lahap memakan pizza yang dipesannya tadi sedangkan akashi makan dengan tenangnya. Akashi merasa kalau dia salah jatuh cinta pada orang karena lihat dari segi mana pun kise ryouta itu sama seperti anak kecil yang hyperaktif. Tapi cinta itu kan buta. Toh dimata akashi, kise itu bagai mataharinya dan selalu menghangatkannya. Walau cintanya belum diterima sekalipun oleh kise.

"jadi bagaimana keputusan mu sekarang ryouta. Menolak ku lagi untuk yang ke 17 kalinya ?"

"kali ini aku akan menerima mu menjadi kekasih ku kalau kau memenuhi syarat ku"

"kau meminta syarat, apa kau tidak percaya pada ku ?"

"bagaimana percaya kalau sebentar-sebentar sei-chan, seijuuro-kun, akashi-san, dan akashi nanodayo"

"jadi kise ryouta cemburu pada reo, tetsuya, kouki, dan shintarou"

"tidak. Hanya tidak suka saja"

"kalau gitu bagaimana dengan ryou-chan"

"aominechi itu masa lalu"

"nah apa bedanya mereka dengan daiki. Sama-sama masa lalu bukan"

"jadi, kau mau tahu syaratnya tidak ?"

"baiklah"

"kau harus pindah dari rakuzan ke kaijou"

akashi menaikan alisnya mendengar syarat yang kise berikan.

"hidup itu pilihan seijuurochi dan aku menunggu mu bila kau masih berminat untuk mencintai ku"

kise bangkit dari duduknya dan masuk ke kamar akashi untuk tidur dengan boneka doraemon favoritnya.

Akhir minggu kise sedang senggan dan menerima tawaran akashi yang mengajaknya untuk menginap di kyoto. Kise tahu akashi pasti akan lagi dan lagi menyatakan perasaannya. Walau perkataan akashi itu absolut namun tidak akashi berlakukan bila menyangkut urusan perasaan. Karena akashi menganggap kejujuran itu segalanya dalam suatu hubungan. Bila akashi mengingat berapa kali ia menolaknya. Apa salahnya kise memberikan kesempatan pada akashi.

Bukan karena kise tidak mencintai akashi tapi alasan kise tidak menerimanya menjadi kekasihnya karena akashi masih saja dekat dengan mantan-mantannya. Apa lagi mibuchi reo yang merupakan senpai akashi di rakuzan walau sudah putus reo masih saja manja dengan akashi. Kalau menurut kise itu "siapa tahan melihat orang yang kau cintai masih saja didekati mantannya".

.

.

Sudah 1 bulan sejak pertemuan kise dan akashi dan kise memberikan syaratnya pada akashi. Setelah itu akashi jarang menghubunginya lagi. Kise pun menyimpulkan kalau, akashi mungkin sudah tidak minat mencintainya. Dan kenapa rasanya sakit sekali bila kesimpulan itu benar adanya. Tanpa terasa air mata mengalir dengan mulus di pipinya.

.

.

Hari senin itu hari yang menyebalkan untuk kise karena ia harus mengikuti upacara sedangkan seluruh badannya masih terasa pegal karena sabtu harus latihan basket dengan menu 'spesial' dari sang kapten tercinta yaitu kasamatsu yukio dan hari minggu harus berpose didepan kamera sampai malam hari karena mengejar deadline penerbitan majalah.

Kise berjalan dengan lemas menuju kelasnya. Ada beberapa gadis yang menawarkan minuman isotonik untuknya dan ia memutuskan menerima satu dari tawaran itu agar tubuhnya sedikit menjadi segar. Ah ya jangan lupakan kalau habis ucapara itu mata pelajaran sejarah. Mungkin kise akan tertidur karena mata pelajaran sejarah terdengar seperti dongeng pengantar tidur untuknya. Beruntung ia duduk dibangku belakang hanya tinggal berharap senseinya tidak menyadari kalau ia tidur nanti.

Suasana kelas masih ramai. Banyak siswa dan siswi yang mengobrol mengenai kegiatan akhir pekan mereka, bergosip, dan bahkan sampai ada yang sedang menyontek pekerjaan rumah milik temannya dan beruntung kise memiliki otak yang sedikit cerdas jadi mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah setelah pemotretan tidak begitu sulit untuknya walau kondisinya yang sudah kelelahan.

Srek.

Sensei memasuki ruang kelas dan semua siswa siswi duduk dibangkunya masing-masing.

"hari ini ada murid baru dikelas kalian, dan silakan masuk lalu perkenalkan diri mu pada teman sekelas mu"

kise cuek dengan pengumuman dari senseinya dan masih asik memandang langit dari jendela kelasnya. Sampai akhirnya...

"perkenalkan nama ku akashi seijuuro pindahan dari rakuzan senior high school, salam kenal semuanya dan mohon bantuannya"

kise mengalihkan pandangannya ke murid baru itu dan menatapnya dengan bingung. Apakah dia sedang bermimpi, apakah itu benar sosok akashi seijuuro yang dikenalnya, dan kenapa dia disini, dan apa tadi dia murid baru bukan berarti dia akan sekolah di kaijou sekarang, batin kise.

"akashi-san bisa duduk didepan kise-san"

"baik sensei"

akashi berjalan menuju bangkunya dan sedikit menyeriangi karena melihat ekspresi terkejut dari kise.

.

.

Kise sudah selesai memakan bekal miliknya dan melihat akashi juga sudah menyelesaikan memakan bekal yang dibelinya dikantin. Kebiasaan mereka saat SMP terulang lagi yaitu makan diatap sekolah saat jam istirahat.

"jadi seijuurochi bisa jelaskan kenapa kau disini ?" tanya kise dengan penasaran.

"kenapa harus bertanya pada ku."

"lalu aku harus tanya siapa ? Ibu atau ayah mu"

"tanya pada kise ryouta"

Kise mencerna maksud dari perkataan akashi dan setelah menemukan jawabannya ia tersenyum dan memeluk akashi yang duduk disebelahnya.

"sudah menemukan jawabannya ryouta"

"ku kira kau itu sudah tidak berminat mencintai ku. Tidak memberikan kabar sama sekali. Kau tahu aku selalu menangis tiap malam. Aku rindu pada mu seijuurochi"

"aku sengaja"

"jahat!"

"aku sengaja mau memberikan surprise pada mu. Kau yang bilang hidup itu pilihan bukan. Maka pilihan hidup ku adalah bersama dengan orang yang ku cintai untuk selamanya di sisinya mulai saat ini"

kise menangis mendengar perkataan akashi barusan. Bukan menangis sedih namun menangis bahagia.

"kise ryouta mau kah kau menerima cinta ku dan menjadi milik ku untuk selamanya"

"iya aku mau"

akashi mendaratkan ciuman dikening kise.

"aku mencintai mu kise ryouta"

"aku juga mencintai mu akashi seijuurochi"

fin


End file.
